Interconnect circuits are used to transmit electrical power and/or signals from one location to another. Some application examples include, but are not limited to, battery packs (e.g., interconnecting individual batteries), solar arrays (e.g., interconnecting individual cells in a solar panel), vehicles (e.g., wire harnesses), light fixtures (e.g., connecting multiple light emitting diodes), various types of electrical and electronic circuits, and the like. While conventional interconnect circuits can transmit signals, these signals are often limited to direct current signals or low frequency signals. The transmission of high frequency (HF) alternative current signals presents various challenges. For example, HF signal transmission requires precise impedance control of signal lines. Furthermore, HF signal transmission may cause electromagnetic interference and crosstalk, which is not desirable. Various conductors and dielectrics surrounding signal lines may absorb HF signals, which is also undesirable and often requires separate circuits, one for electrical power transmission and another one for signal transmission.
What is needed are flexible hybrid interconnect circuits capable of transmitting HF signals and electrical power in the same circuits.